


You're okay?

by CrispiCrisps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Liam, Depressed Zayn, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispiCrisps/pseuds/CrispiCrisps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later that night he told Doniya ‘’I’m a faggot. That’s what I am.’’ ‘’No, Zayn. You’re the best person I’ve ever met.’’ ‘’But I don’t play football and I don’t want to become an lawyer.’’  ‘’And I think boys are as attractive as girls, Don. I’m losing my mind.’’ ‘’No, you’re just being you.’’ At that time he believed her, but when he told his Dad instead of acceptation, he received a punch, a really hard one, in the face. The only thing he knew in that moment was that he was bleeding. </p>
<p> That was when he grabbed his things, told his mother he was going to Wolverhampton to live with his aunt for a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where a depressed Zayn is thrown into a band of mad mans and a women and doesn't know how to fit. Ohh and then there is Liam, who is driving Zayn definitely crazy but he can't tell if it's good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're okay?

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what this is

He is late. Like really late. Maybe he shouldn’t have stopped for that smoke behind the bleachers, but he’s quite sure that if he hadn’t he probably would snap at his teacher and he can’t really use detention on his first day.  
But then again, it’s his first day and he can easily be excused by telling the teacher he lost his way in the school building.

 

The first time he sees her, she’s in trouble. He is sneaking into the school building, when he hears a teacher’s voice. Without much effort he hides behind the lockers. I mean, come on, you know how many times he had done that already? Quite a lot. Because he was the school bad boy and bad boys are always late, so they have to sneak in.

The first time he hears her, she’s using that tone every pupil uses when he wants something from his teacher. ‘Please, Mr. Marshall, we have band practice this afternoon. The songs aren´t ready yet and we need them till Friday.’ the man or monkey with little hair, he isn’t sure, she’s making perfect puppy eyes at, shakes his head in disapproval. ‘Look, Ms. Voegels, I caught you smoking, which is illegal I may add, on school ground while you should be in class. That means you broke two rules and I really like rules, so I can’t not give you detention just because the band misses a few songs.’  
The first time she notices him, she’s wearing black combat boots and a Rolling Stones shirt. She walks away with an pink note in her hand, her bag, full of band stickers, all rock or indie he notices, thrown carelessly over her shoulder and when she rushes past him, she throws him a wink telling him it’s safe to come out of his hiding spot. 

He gets detention on his first day. It’s stupid. But he really hates and doesn’t understand math and his IPod is screaming to him too listen to it. So he does. And gets detention.   
The bell rings and signalizes lunchtime. He grabs his food and heads outside. First because he really hates the large, noisy and anxious cafeteria, second because he really needs a fag. And even if it’s the middle of November and it’s cold, he prefers to be outside. When he step out of the door, he spots that big oak, where he had his smoke this morning, in the middle of the ground, so he heads there and when he’s settled, with is cigarette tucked behind his ear and his completely unhealthy lunch he grabbed this morning at McDonald’s, he removes his sketchbook from his bag back. Everything around him long forgotten. It’s always been like this. The moment he gets in touch with his art, he is dragged into in another world. The same with books, comics and music.  
Some voices hit his ears and throw him out of his perfect painting world.

The second time he hears her before he sees her. She’s begging. And it’s darn attractive. Her voice rough, probably from smoking, doesn´t fit for begging. More for screaming. ‘’ Please, Lili. We really need to get those songs done. Do it for me. ‘’, he can quite imagine the puppy eyes this time. Brown and sweet like chocolate. Wait, why does he remember that? He doesn’t care for people. He’s an outcast. Nobody cares about him, he doesn´t care about anybody, except for himself and his sisters.

'No. I’m not getting detention.’ and again he asks himself why he does fell a pang of jealousy when he realizes it’s a male voice and by the sound of it an attractive one.

‘Sure, you are perfect Liam. It would be your first detention.’that voice is high pitched, but it belongs to a male too and he isn’t quite sure why he feels more out of place than usual. ‘Oh, I’ve got detention before. And every single time was because of you, Lou. So just shut up. Why can’t Niall or Harry do it? I mean it’s not like we’re the only ones in the band.’

‘Yeah, but since dear Louis…’ he notices the friendly harsh tone. ‘Left us for his stupid drama club and to concentrate on school, we’re the only ones who are capable of writing decent songs. Me more than you Li, but I still need you.’ ‘You can go fuck yourself, Dee.' ‘I rather if you do it for me.’ ‘Stop it! We all know what happened last time.’ but he doesn’t. And the thing is he really wants to know, but on the other side he might not like it, so he gets his IPod out and sinks into his music.

When he sees her this time, it’s only because the nearest bin is on the other side of the oak and he’s too lazy to go too the other one. A cloud of smoke that comes from his cigarette hides her. She nods in his direction and asks. ‘’Got detention by Marshall?’’ ‘’No, I didn’t.’’ he manages to choke out. ‘’Clever boy.’’ the bell rings and he heads to the other side of the oak to grab his stuff. And he was right, that Liam guy was quite attractive and also he had an arm thrown around her shoulders. 

He tucks his phone away after checking the time. School has ended half an hour ago and he’s still stuck here. He enters the classroom and smirks when he sees that there’s no teacher watching them. And he smiles when he sees that Liam kid sitting all by himself without that girl with the boots. Why the hell does he remember the boots and not her black her with the blond tips? Yeah, he remembers that too. Fuck. His smiles falls when he notices that the only free place is next to him. He has no other choice then take his things and move to the empty desk. ‘’Sorry, mate, that chair is occupied.’’ Liam doesn’t even bother to look up to him. ‘’First I am not you mate. Second I am already twenty minutes late. You really think somebody will still show up and third it’s the only free chair so I’m sitting here even if you don’t like It.’’ the guy sighs and makes a weird hand signal. He takes it as an invitation to sit down. ‘’So you did get detention?’’ Liam suddenly asks him dragging him away from his painting. ‘Yeah, just not from the mokeyman.’ ‘I know. We’re in the same math class.’ ’We are?’ ‘Yeah.’ ‘Good too know. You’re good in math?’ ‘No.’ ‘Me neither.’ they laugh and it’s the first time he ever laughed with someone outside his family. ’I’m Liam.’’ ‘’Zayn’ Liam’s phone goes off with some text. ‘I swear some day I’m going to kill her.’ ‘Your girlfriend?’ Liam just shrugs his shoulders. ’Something like that.’ ’Okay’ ‘Okay?’ ‘Okay’ an idea crosses Zayn’s mind. And he needs to write it down before it slips his mind again, so he ignores Liam and loses himself in the lyrics. He doesn’t hear anything besides the melody in his head. A piano. He really needs a piano. And his drums. Like badly. His fingers start tapping a rhythm on his table. Now he can’t just and do nothing while his head is about to explode with that melody. ‘’You’re okay?’’ he hears Liam muttering something from far away. He isn’t quite sure what. Slowly he realizes he’s in a classroom and somebody is taking to him. Hu turns his head and sees Liam looking at him skeptically. ‘You’re okay?’ this time he hears the question. ‘Yeah. Just need to get out of here.’ He grabs his stuff and leaves the room as fast as he can. He really needs a piano. Wait, isn’t there a music room in this darn school? ‘What you’re looking for?’ Liam is behind him, again with that look in his eyes. ‘Music room. I need it. Like now.’ he’s aware that he sounds extremely rude, but he doesn’t really care. ‘You can’t go in there without a key.’ ‘You sure?’ and he smirks at Liam like he has known him for ages. ‘Completely.’ sarcasm seems a foreign word in Liam vocabulary. He sighs. It doesn’t make sense to stop and explain to Liam that he can actually enter a room with nothing more than a pen. ‘Where is it?’ ‘Didn’t you listen to me? You can’t go…’ but Zayn doesn’t have time to waste, not when the melody is in his head. It’s in his head now and not in ten minutes. ‘Right or left?’ Zayn just keeps asking Liam where to turn and the dirty blond responds to Zayn’s voice like a lost puppy. Eventually he finds the door and opens it without much effort, leaving an amazed Liam at the threshold. Finally he gets his piano. He doesn’t notice Liam’s presence, while he hits notes on the piano keys, shaking his head, sometimes writing something down. When he finishes it’s past six that means his uncle is going to ground him forever. 

‘You’re quite finished?’ he snaps and jerks around on the way hitting on the piano keys, when he hears Liam’s voice. Liam’s eyes are wide, his cheeks have a slight blush. He’s sweaty and using a sport uniform, football he thinks. ‘What you’re doing here?’ he surprises himself by thinking that sweaty uniform makes Liam even more attractive than he already is. And he would have nothing against it if Liam offered to snog him right there. What the hell? Did he just picture some bloke he met not even a day ago snogging him against the piano? ‘And he has a girlfriend, idiot.’ he adds in his head. ‘That song was pretty amazing. It definitely has style.’ ’Just some stuff. I’m not good.’ And he really feels uncomfortable, because nobody ever has heard one of his songs and now somebody listened to one that’s not even finished. ‘That song just came to you while I was talking to you in detention’. Liam asks pulling at his shirt like he wants to take it off and Zayn doesn’t think he will survive that, so he turns and walks towards the drums. ‘You play the piano?’ he asks ignoring Liam’s question ‘Yeah.’ ‘Play. I don’t have a recording tape and I need the melody to fit the beat.’ and Liam sits down in front of the piano and starts playing. It’s not his first instrument Zayn notices that. Liam fits behind the bass or the guitar, if you look at his hands. They’re big and rough, not that Zayn had paid much attention to them. The melody starts and breaks down. It takes a few minutes till Liam can play the melody and Zayn respects that because it isn’t an easy melody with a lot of fast tone sequences and it would take Zayn nearly two hours to play it right if he hadn’t actually wrote it. And it’s completely normal; because it isn’t his first instrument either. After Liam got it right the beat only takes a few minutes to be ready. It’s not like Zayn hadn’t ever played the drums before. No, it’s more like Zayn fell absolutely in love with the drums when he was seven and has been playing non-stop since then. When they’re finished Zayn’s eyes drift to the clock. It’s nearly dinnertime. His uncle is truly going to kill him.

‘So Zayn?’ again he forgot that Liam is still in the room. ‘Where ya going?’ ‘Home. My uncle is going to kill me.’ Liam chuckles. ‘Need a ride?’ he doesn’t even question why Liam offers him a ride. The only thing he knows is that if he walks, he’s going to be late for dinner and that ‘s something his uncle doesn’t excuse and he already has enough problems with his father to add some with his uncle. ‘’Sure.’’ ‘’Come on.’’ They walk to the parking lot. Zayn just stops when he sees the car. It’s a red mustang, his dream car. The one neither his parents, nor himself had enough money to afford. ‘’ My band makes a gig every week. It’s exhausting, but it pays off.’’ But Zayn doesn’t realize. ‘’You should star selling your songs. They’re quite amazing.’’ This time he hears him. ‘’ No, it’s just some stupid hobby of mine.’’ ‘’Hobby can be also a job.’’ He didn’t say anything else for the entire ride home. Liam remains silence too, humming his song under his breath. It wasn’t a long ride, maybe fifteen minutes, but too Zayn it felt like it was an eternity and half. His song, that one that wasn’t good enough like him, kept being a part of the car and he couldn’t tell Liam to stop. He didn’t have the courage to do so. Yeah, that was him. Nothing more than a scared little boy the hid behind the bad boy image. No matter how often his mother old him he was beautiful, Doniya stayed up late at night to hear him sing, Waliyha admire his drawings and Safffa came into his room late at night when she heard him crying, even though she was nearly ten years younger than him. But he wasn’t good enough, not for his father, not for the kids at school. He just was different. The tan skin and the dark hair caused him lot of trouble. He spoke with a slight accent. The boys at school laughed at him for that. And when he finally found a way through it, with music and art, his father didn’t appreciate it. Because: ‘’Singing and drawing is for faggots and my son isn’t a faggot, so he’s going to play football and become an engineer or and lawyer like the normal ones.’’ And with that he broke his drumstick. That night his parents fought, so hard, Doniya had to calm down the three of them. Later that night he told Doniya ‘’I’m a faggot. That’s what I am.’’ ‘’No, Zayn. You’re the best person I’ve ever met.’’ ‘’But I don’t play football and I don’t want to become an lawyer.’’ ‘’That’s what makes you special then. That you don’t want to be like the others.’’ ‘’And I think boys are as attractive as girls, Don. I’m losing my mind.’’ ‘’No, you’re just being you.’’ At that time he believed her, but when he told his Dad instead of acceptation, he received a punch, a really hard one, in the face. The only thing he knew in that moment was that he was bleeding. His mother rushed him to hospital, a crying Saffa in his arms, and Zayn still didn’t know what the hell was happening. Until the doctor told him that his nose was broken. And when he asked him how it happened he just said ‘’I fell.’’ the doctor didn’t believe him, but didn’t question him anymore. They went home. . He didn’t expect his father to be so cold towards him, actually he expected his father to apologize but nothing. He waited nearly two week, but his father didn’t say a word to him. That was when he grabbed his things, told his mother he was going to Wolverhampton to live with his aunt for a while. His mother didn’t say a word either. She just hugged him.

A hand on his cheek brought him back to reality. Liam was looking at him with big puppy eyes. Then he felt the tears on his cheek. Furiously he whipped them off. He had broken his biggest rule; never show people you’re weak. ‘’You’re okay?’’ Liam’s voice soft and there is real concern. ‘’Stop asking me that question!’’ he yells, and regrets it almost immediately. ‘’I’m sorry. I’m just angry at myself.’’ he apologizes. And it’s the first time ever he has to apologize to somebody that’s not his sisters, because it’s actually the longest conversation he has ever had with somebody that isn’t Doniya or Wahliya. ‘’It’s okay.’’ ‘’I’ve got to go.’’ he gets out of the car. ‘’Zayn, wait!’’ he’s nearly at the door, when Liam gets out of the car and jogs up to him. ‘’You see, my band misses a few songs and a drummer. You’re interested?’’ ‘’No.’’ the disappointment in Liam’s eyes is obvious. Really that boy is like an open book. ‘’Sorry, Leeyum, but I don’t really mix with people. I’m not good. It’s better if I stay away from everybody.’’ ‘’Think about it, Zee. We’re just a few freaks playing music together. How about you have lunch with us tomorrow and then you can decide.’’ he thinks about it. ‘’Okay.’’ ‘’Okay?’’ ‘’Stop it! Or I’m going to have to write an other song and I’m hungry.’’ Liam winks at him and goes back to his car. ‘’Where have you been?’’ his aunt asks him after kissing his forehead and handing him a plate full of delicious food. ‘’Out with a friend.’’ he just answers eating dinner. ‘’Doing what?’’ ‘’Playing music.’’ The thing is he actually expects them to yell at him, but when he asks them why they aren’t, they are quite shocked. His uncle looks at him like he’s mad. ‘’Why would we do that?’’ ‘’Dad did it.’’ Zayn shrugs his shoulders, like there was nothing about it. ‘’My brother was always a bit of an idiot. I don’t mind music. Actually I love when music is playing in the house. Makes it feel less empty when your uncle is on duty.’’ George, Zayn’s uncle, is a marine. He’s designated in Iraq for nine month every year. Sure they had children, but Sabatina was on her first university year and Danielle still in school, but to engrossed with dance classes to pay attention to the real world. He understands why his aunt took him in with so much love. She’s lonely and Zayn is better than nothing. ‘’Maybe you could play for us sometime’’ his uncle proposes. Zayn himself is too shocked to reply. Who wants to listen to his music? It’s not worth their time. ‘’Your mother told us you were quite good.’’ and with that he snaps. His mother as sweet as she can be hasn’t got a clue. ‘’I’m not. It’s just some dumb hobby.’’ he leaves as fast as he can. ‘’Remember that little boy that used to be overconfident? What happened to him?’’ He hears his aunt say. ‘’He discovered he wasn’t worth it.’’ He says to himself. 

The next day at school he tries to hide, but his last class before lunch is math and Liam is in that class, so either he skips it and gets detention again or he goes to lunch with Liam. He sits through an hour of painfully hard formulas, equations and inequalities. When the bell rings he tries to sneak out of the room but Liam taps on his shoulder and tells him with his fucking puppy eyes. ‘’You promised.’’ And fuck, he wants to tell him that no he didn’t, but Liam keeps looking at him and he can’t. So he just tags along. Falls a little back when some blonde douche bag throws his arms around Liam. And he still isn’t sure about this. He needs a smoke badly. They grab lunch, well Liam and the blonde guy he didn’t catch his name too drown in his own thoughts. Again the thought of just skipping this and hide behind the bleachers seems more tempting with every step they take towards the big oak. At some point, they are like ten steps away from the tree, he lights a cigarette and immediately his body relax but his mind keeps going wild.

‘’Hey, guys.’’ It’s her. This times the first thing he sees are her bright red lips. Then he notices someone taking the cigarette out of his hand and the next second he sees her leading it to her mouth. He hears his name called from the bleachers. Danielle is waving at him telling him to come over. She’s wearing her cheerleader uniform, her curly hair up in a messy bun. The self-confidence she broadcasts makes her only prettier than she already is. He nods in Liam’s direction dismissing himself and he walks over to Danielle. When he arrives she drops a kiss on his cheek. ‘’Sabs is coming today.’’ She informs him. And what is he doing that information? ‘’We’re taking you out on welcome dinner. ‘’ And he understands. He really doesn’t want to spend the night with fake conversations. ‘You don’t have to play nice, Dani.’ She looks shocked. ‘Not playing nice. I miss my Zayn, the real one, not the bad boy façade Zayn. And I’m gonna find and drag him out.’ The seriousness in her eyes and face scares him. Maybe just maybe, she actually cares for him. ‘Okay. I’m going to that stupid dinner.’ Her smile is warm welcoming. The same smile Doniya smiles when he tells her something about one of the songs. ‘Always looking for the negative side of things.’ ‘Somebody in this fucking positive family has to do it, right?’ She laughs and hugs him. ‘Stay tuned, yeah? And be careful not to fall for any of them, they’re heartbreakers.’ And maybe, he thinks, there is an actual way to fit in here, because he’s a heartbreaker too. ‘Who’s this, Dani?’ a girl with purple hair stands next to his cousin and smiles at him widely. ‘He’s hot.’ He blushes. ‘Oh, cute. He’s blushing.’ And he really thinks he can’t tolerate her voice much longer. ‘He’s off limits, Perrie. He already has a girlfriend back home, am I right, Zee?’ ‘Yeah.’ ‘Oh, what a pity.’ And the girl, Perrie, disappears. ‘And hide from her. She’s a snake.’ ‘Alright.’ He’s off with a kiss on her forehead and a hug. They’re waiting for him. ‘Sorry, I finished it.’ The girl says. ‘It’s okay.’ He mumbles and lits another cigarette. ‘You two have a serious addiction.’ Liam says. ‘Shut it, Lee.’ She says letting herself fall in his lap. His arms go around her waist. And because in the last few years he hasn’t spend a lunch without drawing, he takes out his sketchbook and the charcoal and starts drawing. But today he doesn’t sink into his marvelous drawing world, even if he tries he just can’t. So he puts it all away. He sees that apart from the blond guy, Liam and the girl, there’s another boy now, he recognizes as Louis. ‘Where’s Harry?’ The blonde guy asks Louis. ‘Forgot something in his locker. He’ll be here any second.’ ‘You thought about what I told you yesterday, Zayn?’ he stares at Liam ‘Maybe.’ ‘And?’ ‘I’m still not sure. I mean I don’t even know your names’ ‘But we told you.’ The blonde guy seems hurt. ‘Yeah, maybe I wasn’t listening.’ ‘Okay.’ ‘Not again, Liam, please.’ ‘I’m Niall.’, the blonde guy with the Irish accent introduces himself. ‘Louis.’ ‘Dee or whatever you wanna call me, but never Diana.’ ‘Zayn?’ he knows that voice. A second later he has his things grabbed and is walking away. ‘Forget it, Liam! There’s no way I’m in that band’ he yells over his shoulder. ‘What have you done to him?’ Liam asks Harry. ‘Zayn, wait!’ he only walks faster. Someone he knows to well grabs his wrist. ‘Let me go, Harry.’ The grip loses around his wrist. ‘What happened to you? You’re…’ ‘Not the Zayn you used to know.’ ‘Yeah.’ ‘Like you care, Styles.’ ‘I do, Zayn, I do.’ Zayn sighs. He didn’t expect the happy and most sad parts of his past to come up in Wolverhampton. ‘You really want to know?’ Harry nods, still staring at Zayn crooked nose. ‘I told my father.’ The word father doesn’t sound right in his mouth. Not when he’s talking about his creator at least. ‘He didn’t.’ ‘Yeah, he did. And guess what? You weren’t there. ‘ ‘I’m sorry.’ ‘Sorry doesn’t cut it. Not this time.’ ‘I know, but do it for Liam and Dee they need you. The band is their life.’ And he looks at Zayn with those eyes. He curses himself for never learning to resist Harry. ‘Okay.’ There is silence while they walk back to the oak. ‘I’m sorry too.’ Zayn says and hands Harry a bracelet. ‘You had it?’ ‘Yep.’ Liam smiles at him. ‘So you’re in?’ ‘Maybe.’ He says with a grin. The fact that he’s smiling way too much when he’s around Liam isn’t strange at all, right? ‘The other still don’t know the song.’ ‘Tonight.’ Diana tells him. He still doesn’t confortable calling her Dee in his head. ‘Can’t. I have dinner with Danielle and her sister.’ ‘Sabs is in town?’ Louis asks. His eyes lighten up. ‘Seems like that.’ ‘Cool!’ ‘No, Lou, not this time. You can’t do that to El again.’ ‘…’ Zayn knows Eleanor. His first summer love, his best friend, only friend, besides Danielle. ‘You’re dating Eleanor?’ he asks Louis and he doesn’t know where he took the strange to do it. ‘Yeah. You know her?’ ‘Something like that.’ ‘You slept with her.’ ‘Not of your business.’ ‘She’s my girlfriend.’ ‘She’s my ex.’ He smirks at Louis. ‘And listen, you hurt her, you’ve got a serious problem with me. I don’t know what you’re playing with my cousin, but you hurt her or Eleanor and you’ll be on my bad side.’ Somebody at to play the badass, overprotective, older brother, right? And Sabs and El are one of the few persons he actually cares about. ‘Pay up, guys.’ Liam says reaching out his hand. Everybody groans and hands him a dollar. ‘You made a bet about me?’ Zayn does really not believe it. ‘Just about your relationship with Dani.’ And realization hits him. ‘You thought that Dani and I were…’ he’s cracking up before finishing the sentence. ‘How about tomorrow.’ Dee asks him. Everybody looks as lost as Zayn feels. ‘Hey! We need the songs till Friday.’ ‘Tomorrow is good, Dee.’ Zayn tells her. ‘At Niall’s. After school.’ ‘Why is it always at mine?’ Niall whines. Dee pushes him and he falls back. ‘Because you have that amazing basement all by yourself and your parents don’t mind loud music, because they aren’t home, like ever.’ They fit so well together and Zayn just feels out of place. He needs a smoke, but something stronger than nicotine. The first drag of the joint makes him notice he wasn’t breathing at all. ‘Really Zayn? You promised you would quit that.’ He hears Harry, but choses to ignore him. Being best friends for nearly nine years pays off after all, because what will piss Harry off and ignoring him is the worst thing you can do to Harry. So he doesn’t even flinch when Harry takes the joint out of his hand and throws it on the grass. He’s going to turn around, but Zayn just has to give it the last push. ‘Step on it , Harry. I don’t believe that in all those years you still haven’t learned that a burning cigarette can cause a fire. Remember?’ if there is one thing Harry hates more than being ignored is being told what to do. Harry stomps on the joint with fury. ‘What a pity.’ Dee says looking at the joint like he holds the world. ‘I actually fancied a drag.’ ‘Blame Harry for it.’ Zayn tells her. ‘I’m sorry for watching out for your health.’ And only because he’s high he isn’t going to reply to that. ‘Stop it. Whatever problem you have with each other.’ Niall says pointing at Zayn. ‘You better sort it out because I don’t want our songs to be about your fucking problems.’ ‘Wow, I love you too, Nialler.’ ‘You know I do.’ And they kiss and Zayn doesn’t know where to look, because Liam, Dee and Louis are to engrossed into whatever they’re discussing and Niall and Harry are snogging right in front of him. 

Someone’s hands cover his eyes. From a moment to another he’s surrounded with a smell he knows to well. ‘Hi, El.’ ‘You didn’t tell me you were coming.’ ‘Yeah, it was kind of spontaneous.’ ‘I know, Dani told me. Let’s go What do you have next?’ ‘Politics, I believe.’ ‘Great, let’s skip. I can’t go to the welcoming dinner thing tonight.’ ‘Would feel bad dragging you away from your boyfriend.’ He looks at Louis who is still in a range with Liam. ‘That prick won’t miss me.’ ‘Okay. Let’s do it. ‘ they stand up and Zayn doesn’t even bother saying goodbye, because he doesn’t want to interrupt. ‘I want to show you something.’ He takes Eleanor’s hand and drags her to the parking lot. ‘I don’t believe it! You got it?’’ she’s jumping up and down. ‘Yeah, my uncle took pity of me.’ ‘It just completes your bad boy look.’ In front of them there is a black Harley, like the one they dreamed about as little kids. It’s his now. There is no need to ask where they’re going. They will stop at the Arabian restaurant on the North Street, get takeaway, then drive to the Westpark and find their hiding spot at the lake. And for the first time in two years Zayn is back to normal. He laughs without having to think and he spreaks like somebody put him under a spell. He talks about music and the books, he’s been reading. Eleanor brings up that summer, where they were deeply in love and sneaked out at night to catch to London to go to that concert. It’s getting late, so they pack up and head home. He drops Eleanor at her house. Louis is waiting at the porsche. There’s a slight frown in his face, but Zayn choses to ignore it. It’s better that way. Eleanor gives him a kiss on the cheek and tells him, she will call him. He doesn’t tell her he changed his number.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
